Waking Revelations
by readergirl4985
Summary: Caroline wakes to some new revelations.


**I promised this some time ago. I regret nothing.**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, waking Miss Caroline Bingley from her sleep. She hadn't slept well at all the night before. The day had finally arrived; her brother was getting married….and so was Mr. Darcy.

She wanted to cry at the unjustness of it all. She should be the one marrying Mr. Darcy. It was she who had put in years of effort into chasing the man. It was she who had spent large amounts of time trying to build up his shy, ignorant sister. It was she who had dealt with his high-handed relatives. It had all been for nothing. She was passed over for a little country nobody, who had not fortune and would never measure up to the Society she was entering.

Jane Bennet had only been a small thorn in her side. Caroline had hoped her brother would make a better match, but at least his wife would be mild-mannered enough to deal with. Even if her relatives were completely unbearable. Calling for her maid, she dressed quickly. She ignored the simpleton's questioning look over her choice of dress for the day. It was a perfectly acceptable dress for a wedding, and the same one she had told her to have ready the night before. Good help was so hard to obtain, especially outside of Town.

She made her way to her sister's room before heading down to breakfast. As soon as she entered the room, her sister looked up and stared at her with the same questioning look the maid had given her.

"What?" she asked, aggravated.

"Where are you planning to go dressed like that at this hour?"

"Don't jest, Louisa, I am not in the mood. And why are you not ready? I doubt Charles will be happy for us to be late to his wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding? Caroline, Charles is not getting married. He would have to stop falling in love with every pretty face long enough to focus on one for that to happen. Most days, I fear it will never happen."

Caroline stared at her sister trying to comprehend what she was saying. Louisa would never be so cruel to her as to pull such a horrible trick. "Charles is not marrying Jane Bennet?"

"Who?" her sister laughed.

"The Bennets? A very popular, local family? We are in Hertfordshire, yes?"

"Of course we are in Hertfordshire. Our brother is giving serious thought to purchasing this house. But Caroline, there are no Bennets here."

"No Bennets? So, Charles and Mr. Darcy aren't marrying the eldest daughters today?"

"Oh, good heavens!" she laughed. "No. No one is getting married, sister. At least not today," she said with a hint of teasing. "Though I am sure Mr. Darcy will not stand to wait long to make his vows."

Caroline frowned. "Mr. Darcy _is_ engaged?"

Now her sister looked very concerned. "Caroline, are you alright? Do I need to send for Mr. Jones?"

"What are you going on about, Louisa?"

"Do you not remember yesterday?" At Caroline's continued confusion, her sister giggled nervously. "Caroline, Mr. Darcy proposed to you last night."

Caroline was stunned. Was it all a dream then, a horrible dream intended to ruin her happiness? "It was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream! Oh, Louisa, you don't know how relieved I am!"

She proceeded to tell her sister all about what had happened in her dream. Louisa was very consoling. "Oh, dear sister, it must be from all the stress. We had begun to wonder if Mr. Darcy would ever work up the nerve to ask for your hand. He has mooned over you for so long. I have never known a man to overlook so many hints. All those fears that you have kept locked inside must have gotten the best of you. Well, go and change into a proper morning dress. I shall wait for you here."

Caroline practically ran to her room, demanding her maid find her a proper dress immediately. In little time at all, she and her sister were making their way to the breakfast room. Their brother, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Hurst were sitting at the table discussing an article in the paper. The rustling of their dresses brought the attentions of Charles and Mr. Darcy to them. Mr. Darcy looked completely smitten, and it was directed at her. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared as she glided into the room. She had only seen that look on his face when he looked at… but no! _She_ wasn't real. That look was reserved for her, and her alone!

Mr. Darcy stood and approached her. "Good morning, my love," he said, taking her hand.

"Careful, Darcy," laughed her brother. "She's not technically yours yet."

"Yet being the operative word, Bingley."

"Oh, stop it, both of you," she giggled. How could she not remember this? She refused to think further on it. The dream was the lie. This was her reality.

Mr. Darcy seated her and they began discussing their plans for the day as they took their breakfast. Apparently, she and Louisa would be leaving for Town the next day. "Now that you and Mr. Darcy are officially engaged, it is hardly appropriate to be staying in the same house, no matter what the locals may think. We must have your dress ordered quickly. Are you sure you do not wish to wait until spring to marry? The flowers would be so much easier to find."

"I'm sure, Louisa."

"I am writing to Georgiana today," said Mr. Darcy. "She will be so excited to hear the news. She adores you and has long hoped to call you her sister."

"Well, I do adore her, as well. She everything I ever wanted in a little sister."

Everything was so perfect. The gentlemen went out to do a little hunting while the ladies took themselves to their favorite salon in the house to discuss more wedding details. Caroline couldn't remember having a happier day. This was how her life was always supposed to be. She was going to be the envy of their circle. It was she, Caroline Bingley, who had finally been able to make the Bachelor of Pemberly propose. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lady Matlock's face when she realized that her nephew really was going to marry her.

The day seemed to pass in a blink. She was now getting ready for dinner. It was only the family for the night, since she and her sister were to leave in the morning, but she still wanted to look her best. She walked down the stairs to be met by Mr. Darcy. He kissed her hand and placed in the crook of his arm.

"Soon, this will be my honor every day."

She couldn't help but giggle at his words. Dinner was glorious. Her brother was his usual, happy self. No talk of the angelic Jane Bennet. She didn't exist. He only talked of his happiness at soon being able to call his good friend his brother. Once dinner was done, everyone decided to spend the evening in the upstairs salon. While her siblings and brother-in-law decided to start a game of cards, Mr. Darcy asked her to join him on the terrace.

"It is a beautiful night. The view is breathtaking," she said, looking at the stars.

"I would have to agree, but I fear we are not taking in the same view."

She turned to him to see he had his eyes on her. She smiled at him. "You know, I had thought your affections laid in another direction. I believe I once heard you refer to another lady as having 'fine eyes'."

He looked at her curiously. "I assure you, my love, the only one I could ever recall being 'fine' in any manner is you. You must have misheard."

"Perhaps."

Caroline was floating by the time she was ready for bed. As she lay her head down, all that she could think was that life was so utter perfect.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, waking Miss Caroline Bingley from her sleep. She had slept very well the night before. Mr. Darcy was hers and everything in life was in its place. She and her sister were going to Town that day to begin the process of putting her wedding together. She stretched leisurely in bed before ringing for her maid.

As she had the day before, her maid seemed confused at her choice of dress. She really was going to need to replace the poor creature. She couldn't seem to remember how to do her job. Once she was dressed, she went to her sister's room to meet before breakfast and their departure.

"Good morning, Louisa."

"Caroline? Why aren't you dressed? You look as though you are going on a trip."

"Of course I am. Louisa, you and I are going to Town to plan the wedding."

"Why would we need to plan the wedding? It's already been planned."

"What are you on about?! No it's not!"

"Of course it is," Louisa stated, looking distressed. "Why in the world would we be planning the wedding? The Bennets took care of that. It is their daughters who are getting married, after all."

"WHAT?!"

 **Only in a world where the Bennets did not exist could Caroline _maybe_ have a chance at having what she wanted, but I doubt it. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. **


End file.
